Undecided
by redmoon3
Summary: Tsuna is diagnosed with an illness. Just when he is about to give up he meets someone that will change his life. BTW, that's not the actual title of the story, lol. It's a slow build story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I know, I'm terrible. I have all these stories that I haven't updated in years and here I am staring another one. Don't kill me ***hi** **des behind rock*** I couldn't stop myself though, this idea has been floating around my head for about a year now, so I finally gave in and started writing it in my notebook.

 **Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

 **Warnings:** Fan-service? Definite OOC-ness. Bad grammar (No spell check either). Punctuation and me don't mix well. **If** **there is anything** **that anyone thinks I should put in warning please let me know!**

 **Vague, vague, almost non-existent insinuation of contemplating suicide, but nothing explicitely said about it and just in the first chapter.**

 **Rating:** T just to be safe, but will probably be like K+

* * *

Today, today is the day that I will do it. Yeah, today. I nod, steeling my resolve.

I think this as I walk through the park that I always do when returning home from school. It's a nice park with a big play ground and a lot of open space to around in. It's a place that's always filled with children laughing and adults talking, as well as couples strolling along the paths. It has a very pleasant atmosphere surrounding it. It made walking through here my favorite part of the day. It made me believe that I can have all of that, too. Today, I regret it because I know it will never happen.

I kept walking, trying to avoid looking at anything in particular, but I am 'curious. Since, earlier this year I noticed something different when I walked through here. It wasn't something noticeable unless you were paying attention, and I guess I was, and it was a little odd.

I look around and sure enough the oddity is there again. He is someone that I noticed immediately. He is always surrounded by books, so I imagine he must be a student. No uniform, so maybe university? It isn't strange for students to hang around the park, but he is different somehow. Usually when people go to certain places often they settle in a spot that becomes "theirs", so to speak, somewhere they always, day after day, sit. It becomes a part of their routine to go to that one spot. He, however, doesn't seem to have something like that. I have not seen him in the same spot twice (so far); he would, day after day, be in a different area of the park.

Yesterday, he was sitting on a park bench that was furthest away from everyone and today he is sitting under a large tree that was farthest away from everyone. He is never with anyone and he seems to be avoiding any kind of interaction.

He is an interesting guy. I always wonder why I am so aware of him, but can never answer why. It isn't like he ever does anything; he just kind of sits there; either looking at the books he brings with him or at things around the park; except for the people that are all around there. Mostly, he looks kind of listless, although maybe those are just my thoughts. I can't really tell because his face is always blank; he gives nothing away.

He is a handsome guy, I noticed. Girls and even women looking (even outright staring) are not a rare occurrence. He has spiky blonde hair that mirrors my own, (which had caught me off guard at first) and his eyes are a shade of blue that reminds me of icicles. In other people's eyes he might be considered model material. Even though he is handsome he doesn't seem all that approachable. I absently wonder if he has any friends.

Suddenly, he looks up and I am looking directly into his eyes. It is so sudden that my mind doesn't register the movement and I continue to stare. When his eyes narrow my mind catches up to the action and I quickly look away. How embarrassing.

I feel kind of bad for staring at him so openly. I know from experience how annoying and uncomfortable it is. After a moment I shrugged, oh well.

I glance at my watch and quicken my pace. Mom will be home soon and I know if I see her my resolve will crumble.

I greet our next door neighbor, Sakura Atsugi, like every other day. She's a lovely old woman that always bribes me with food when she needs help around her house. I never minded helping her; she's a nice woman that reminds me of my mother, for some reason. I would do it for nothing, but she always insists and I can't refuse.

I want to go in quickly, but she, like always, has other plans.

"Tsunayoshi, dear, how was school today?" She asks conversationally, as she waters her plants or at least tries to. She couldn't quite lift the watering can high enough. How much water is in that thing?

I reach over. "I'll do that, Ms. Atsugi." I take it from her hands, with a bit of a struggle from her end. Some things she insists on doing herself. "Really, I want to." I smile and she relents. It's pretty heavy, actually. "School was good." I add.

"Oh, your mother is home," she comments absently and my heart sank a little. "Hello, Nana."

I looked over my shoulder and see mom walking up the pathway. "Hello, Ms. Atsugi." She smiles. "I see Tsu-kun is giving you a hand."

"Yes, he is. You have raised a very good child, Nana." She praises, making mom's smile widen. "I'd better head in. Come in once you're done, dear, and I'll get you a snack."

"Yes, Ms. Atsugi." After patting my hand she headed in.

"You are so dependable, Tsu-kun." I smile.

She looked to be getting tears-eyed. "It feels like just yesterday you were a baby crying in my arms and when I blinked you were suddenly a teenager." I laughed a little at that feeling it to a bit of an exaggeration. With a pat on my head she went in to start dinner.

It seems like she's doing that a lot lately. Reminiscing about when I was a child. It makes me a little sad.

Once I was finished I went into Ms. Atsugi's house and took a few of the home made cookies that she offered me. We sat and chatted for a while, like we always do after I finished a job. I ask if she needed help with anything else and when she said no we bid each other goodbye.

Going into my own home I smile when I see mom cooking dinner.

"Can I help with anything?" I'm not the best at cooking, but I can do simple things.

"Sure! Come stir the pasta for me, please."

As I walk past her I notice that she has flower all over her and I wonder how she could have possibly Managed that. I laugh as I stir the pasta.

"What's so funny?" She looks confused, but she is smiling.

How does someone manage to get that much flower all over them self?" I ask.

Suddenly her smile turns mischievous. Before I can question her flour is thrown in my face and on my clothes. I gape at her and she starts to laugh hysterically.

"Your face! Oh my god! My side hurts." She is clutching her side. She is laughing so hard and so much that I feel a laugh bubbling its way up my chest and I couldn't stop it from bursting forward.

It took a few minutes but once we calm down we smile at each other. Her smile is so big that the crows feet around her eyes became more prominent. My mother has always been a happy person and her crows feet are testimony to that. I remember as a child I loved touching them because someone told me they meant my mother was happy.

Going back to our tasks my smile fades a little. Looks like today isn't the day either. I start to wonder if the day will ever come. It feels like it is always being put off somehow. If it is true that something is intervening it must mean something. Looking up I silently ask God what he has planned for me.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here is the second chapter! I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

 **Warnings:** Fan-service? Definite OOC-ness. Bad grammar (No spell check either). Punctuation and me don't mix well. **If** **there is anything** **that anyone thinks I should put in warning please let me know!**

* * *

Lately, Mornings are becoming a bit of a struggle to get through. Aside from waking up feeling sick I have to remember to take my medication. Ugh, it's too early for this. I groan into my pillow.

I finally manage to roll out of bed and stumble my way into the bathroom to take a shower. After a quick shower I change and head downstairs.

As I walk down I hear mom already in the kitchen making breakfast. I grimace at the thought of food.

"Good morning, dear." She smiles brightly.

"Good morning." I murmur, feeling more tired than usual.

I hear the clatter of mom dropping whatever she had in her hand and she was in front of me. "Tsu-kun?" She cups my face pulling my face toward her a bit. "Are you alright? Do you need to see a doctor?" She heads towards the phone, but I grab her hand to stop her.

"Mom!" I practically shout, to get past her panic. "Just went to sleep late, that's all." She doesn't look convinced and I know she isn't, so I just let her make the call.

Once she is finished she touches my forehead. "Maybe you should stay home today." She says.

"Mom, I promise I am ok. I'll be fine going to school." She was going to protest. " I'll call you if I need to come home." I promise. She reluctantly lets me go.

"Come home straight after school!" She calls out. "I love you!"

"Ok, mom! Love you, too!" I reply.

I absently adjust my bag as I walk. I pass by houses and I pass by people all familiar to me. They're people I've seen growing up. I knew all of them, although not by name, but by sight. I've seen them my whole life, but only recently have I really started to see the details.

They are older, but they haven't changed much. Their hair has greyed and some of their hair has receded and there are new wrinkles. Some have glasses and some don't. Some have gained weight and some have not, but their faces have not changed much. They are still familiar. I start to wonder what I would look like as an adult.

I have lost most of my baby fat, though some still stubbornly stays. I was a little on the short side and despite not having particularly long arms or legs I was a little on the clumsy side. I let my hair grow out a little more wanting to see what I looked like with longer hair. Mom said it suits me. I disagree, but can't bring myself to cut it.

I take a deep breath as I cut through the park, glad I am able to go to school. It's funny, I never did like going to school, but lately that is my only escape. Mom has a hard time letting me go, too, lately.

Mom only wants what best for me, I know that, but sometimes it feels like I'm being suffocated. It's like she thinks that I will break at any moment. She never used to be like this, but then things are different now, I guess.

I am greeted by some of my classmates as I reach school. I don't linger too long, instead heading to class. Kids are all standing around In the hall, wanting to be with friends just a little longer. I want to have that, too, but it made me nervous. Getting close to people makes me a little afraid.

As the bell rings I wonder why I can't just have a normal life.

Class is boring; it always is. Time in class is mostly spent looking out the window and observing my classmates. I have been doing a lot of the latter, these days.

I notice things that should be pretty obvious, but no one seems to notice. Like how Gokudera-kun stares at Hana-chan more often than the board. Everyone always wonders why the teacher always singles him out. People commented that the teacher was out to get him and he would just scowl and wave them away. I had chuckled to myself when I finally noticed why. The teacher just wanted him to pay attention.

Kids passed notes, played games, used their phones, and just never seemed to pay attention. It made me wonder how no one was failing the class. It isn't my business though, so I don't think about it anymore.

My teachers often stare at me. I could feel their gaze, but couldn't bring myself to return it. They kept me after class sometimes just to let me know that if I needed anything I just needed to ask. I thanked them.

Lunch was my salvation. It was one of the only few times that I had to myself. I went to the tree behind the school and sat down with my lunch and just to breathe. I sighed. Some days were better than others, and today was turning into a particularly tiring day.

I finished my lunch, though I wasn't particularly hungry. Still 15 minutes till lunch ends. I took the time to relax. Leaning against the trunk of the tree I stretched my legs out in front of me and placed my hands on my lap. I noted that they're skinnier than they used to be. I tried not to dwell on it.

Instead, I focused on other things. Like how the bark of the tree felt rough through the fabric of my layered clothing, yet it was oddly comforting. I touched the grass absently, running my fingers through it lightly.

I noticed they had planted a garden. It wasn't here the other day. The flowers were beautiful and vibrant shades of red, blue, and yellow. I took a moment to marvel at the beauty that was nature. It was truly beautiful thing. Life is also a beautiful thing. Again, I didn't dwell too much on that last thought.

Gym class was always my favorite class. The exertion, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. The satisfying ache in my muscles while going through the stretches and the activities. I couldn't participate today, but maybe tomorrow. I left feeling oddly defeated.

Sometimes days pass by quickly and sometimes they go slow. Today it was passing by quickly. My heart started to beat faster. Days that pass by quickly scare me. It means time keeps moving; the world keeps moving. It doesn't stop just because something bad happens. I realized time is a formidable opponent.

School was finally over. It was time to go home and every one was happy about that. I took my time packing everything into my bag. I preferred to leave after all of my classmates have left. I didn't like how everyone was so pressed together trying to get out of school as fast as they could. It made me feel claustrophobic.

Summer was ending. The afternoons were getting chillier, but there were still a lot of people in the park. Decked out in warm sweaters and replacing shorts with jeans. I decide to sit down for a while before going home. I wanted to be out in the fresh air just a little longer. I wanted to feel free just a little bit longer.

As I sat I remembered a time when I would stay holed up in my room; just letting the time slip through my fingers. Letting the world pass me by. I was a fool. I thought I had all the time in the world. Thought that I was, not quite invincible, but pretty close.

I saw him again. He was sitting under a tree close to the one he was under yesterday. It was a pleasant surprise to see someone talking to him, however, he seemed pretty annoyed if his closed off body language was anything to go by. It was a girl with long black hair that fell to her waist and curled a little at the end. I could only see the side of her face, but I assumed she was beautiful judging by her profile.

She ended up leaving in a huff, looking annoyed herself. Seeing her face I saw she had the most dazzling green eyes framed gently with her bangs. She was beautiful.

She passed by me and I heard her mumble "idiot." I smiled a little and wondered what they had been talking about. Maybe they're dating? No, he seemed pretty distant. Maybe friends?

I shook my head. It's none of my business.

My phone vibrated and I saw it was mom. Shoot! A half hour had passed since school let out. I answered. She was upset, ordering me home immediately. I didn't try to explain or argue, instead told her I was on my way.

He was close to the entrance of the park. I would have to pass by him. The closer I got the quicker my heart beat. I was drawn to him. I couldn't quite understand or explain why if someone asked. I just had this feeling, like, we have to meet.

Ignoring the feeling I continued staring straight ahead. I stepped on something. Kneeling down I picked it up; a woman's wallet. No one looked panicked. They probably haven't noticed they lost it or they weren't in the park anymore.

Looking inside I saw a school id. It was the girls! Turning, I looked around once more to see if she was still here, but she was nowhere in sight. I looked toward where he was earlier, but he was gone, too. Unsure what to do I decided to take it with me and hand it to him next time I saw him. I wasn't sure why, but that's what I decided and stuffed it in my bag so I wouldn't lose it.

I opened the door and called out to my mom, trying to sway her anger a bit, "sorry I'm late, mom. I got stuck at school." I lied. I've been doing that a lot lately. I try not to wince at the fact.

It didn't work and she arrived in the hallway like a storm, "You should have called. Why didn't you call?" It was always the same.

"Mom, please, can we not?" We were arguing a lot lately. The arguments were usually always the same. Why are you late? You shouldn't be out too long. No, you can't go out. You'll tire yourself. I was tired of it all.

It made me feel like just giving up. Life was difficult right now; why couldn't she see that? Understand that? I was struggling with everything, struggling to just survive. I was overwhelmed. I started to cry.

She started to cry, too. "My baby. Why my baby?" She looked to the ceiling as she embraced me tightly.

We didn't say or do anything, just cried in each other's arm. They had said there was a chance of survival, but I wasn't getting my hopes up and apparently neither was mom.

We didn't eat dinner that night, not like we were hungry anyway. We fell asleep early, tired from all the crying. That night before falling asleep I did something I never thought I would do. I wished for a miracle.

I didn't know that I would get that miracle so soon and in the form of a person, no less. A miracle that would make me wonder if fate was real.

* * *

These first two chapters are kind of just to set (the tone? Plot? I don't know how to phrase it) the feel. The real story starts at chapter 3. Please look forward to it and I hope you liked the first two chapters.

 **Additional Author's Note:** The 3rd chapter will be up by Sunday morning/night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here is the third chapter! A little later than I planned, but I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

 **Warnings:** Fan-service? Definite OOC-ness. Bad grammar (No spell check either). Punctuation and me don't mix well. **If** **there is anything** **that anyone thinks I should put in warning please let me know!**

* * *

Today is Saturday and as usual I was doing nothing. With nothing to do I found myself opening the wallet I found yesterday to try and find a way to return it to that girl. I stared at the school id that was in the wallet and tried to think whether I had seen that school before. The name didn't seem familiar. Closing it back up i turned it around in my hands, thinking of how to return it to her. There was a knock on my door.

Quickly hiding it I went to open the door. "Time for breakfast!" Mom said before I even had it all the way open.

"Ok." I followed her down and settled at the table while she served the food. We ate our food in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, I got a strange feeling like I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I needed to go out.

"Mom, is it ok if I go out?" I asked, smiling brightly.

It was hard to miss the worry in her eyes as she bit her lip. I hated to see her so worried. I wish I could tell her that there was no reason to worry. Everything was ok and I was fine, but I knew it was no use; it never worked. "Where to?"

I don't know was definitely not going to get me anywhere, but I was at a loss. Where could I go that she wouldn't freak out. "I've been wanting to buy some new shoes, so the shopping district." I lied. I cringed inwardly. It seemed like I have been lying a lot lately.

"I don't think going by yourself is a good idea, Tsu-kun." She said softly.

I tried to smile, but couldn't manage more than a grimace. It was always painful to hear her treat like more of a child than I was. "I'll be fine." I assured. "I always have been." It was low, but sometimes the only way was to guilt trip her. Make her see that she was treating me too differently than before. She had already agreed that nothing would change, but everything had changed. I hated it and if I had to stoop to lousy measures to be allowed to do something normal then I would.

She relented, "Alright." I knew she was not happy with me, but sometimes it got tiring to be a golden child. It was hard to pretend to be 24/7 for her sake.

I hurriedly got up and went to get ready before she could change her mind. She walked me to the door ; she was still hesitant to let me go. I inwardly sighed, but outwardly smiled at her. I held up my phone, "I have my phone, mom, so just call if you need anything."

Kissing her cheek I left, waving back at her after she told me to be careful. It wasn't far to the shopping district and I took my time going. It was full, but that isn't a surprise it usually is.

I looked through all the shop windows to see if there was anything interesting and found nothing. I scowled a little as I looked at my phone. It had only been an hour since I left and mom has already called me 10 times. I let the call go to voicemail this time, and felt both smug and guilty about it. I loved my mom to death, but sometimes I just couldn't deal with the helicopter parenting.

When she called back right away I gave up and answered. "Hi mom... Yeah, sorry, I was trying on some clothes and couldn't get to my phone quick enough." See? More lies. "I'll be home in a few hours... I don't know what time... When I find a pair that I like... I gotta go, mom. Bye bye." She let me go.

I resumed looking from shop to shop. When I entered one particular shop I stopped in my tracks. It was that guy! What was he doing here? Not wanting to be caught blatantly staring at him again I made my way to the back of the store and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

He looked really out of place in the toy shop for some reason. Maybe the bored and uninterested expression was the reason. What was he even doing here if it wasn't interesting to him? Then again it wasn't very interesting to me either I just came in to get out of the heat for a bit.

He must have felt my gaze because he started to turn his head my way. I turned quickly and pretended to examine two particular toys, my heart pounding. His gaze never left me, so I decided that was my cue to leave and practically ran out of there.

I stopped at an ice cream shop to both rest and have some. It's been a long time since I was able to have some. Mom was insistent in eating only healthy foods, as if that would change anything.

I watched as people passed by, friends, families, and couples. They all looked so happy and I felt jealousy creep up on me, but I squashed it down; reasoning that like everything else it wouldn't change anything, still I couldn't stop the ache in my heart. I couldn't stop wondering if I would be able to have that, too.

I didn't really have any friends, though mostly because of me. The only family I had is my mom and if I don't have friends I definitely don't have a girlfriend.

There needed to be some changes. I needed to change, I knew that, but it was hard. How do you go from being unhappy to being happy? How do you break the box that you enclosed your heart in so no one could get in? How do you tell someone that you want to be saved without them getting uncomfortable and scared?

"You're crying." What sounded like an uninterested person commented. Why say something if you don't care? I frowned. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I quickly wiped my eyes and turned to the voice, almost falling out of my seat when I saw who it was. It was him!

"Thanks?" I said unsurely. He just shrugged, not caring. Jerk. He didn't leave though, instead sitting down across from me ice cream in hand.

He didn't show any signs of acknowledging me any further and I huffed a little. I resumed my people watching, still a little sad. He surprised me by speaking a little after he sat down.

"I saw you in the park last time, right?" I couldn't help but snort a little laugh. When was last time? When he caught me staring or before that? Maybe after?

He glared at me and I felt a small smile creep up on my face before I responded, "Yeah." I confirmed.

A soft humming was the only response I got for a moment. "You didn't happen to see a black womans wallet there, did you?" He didn't even sound curious, still just uninterested. Maybe that's just how he talks?

I silently reached into my backpack, glad I had decided to bring it in case I bought a lot of stuff, and even more glad I decided to bring the wallet, too. I pushed it across the table toward him.

There was suspicion in his eyes and I felt offended. "I found it in the park yesterday!" I scowled at him. "You can look inside everything is still in there."

He just smirked and it was the first expression I'd seen on his face that was different from his uninterested expression. He snorted a little, "Like I know what she keeps in there." He took it anyway. "Well, see you." His uninterested expression was back in place.

For some reason I felt this sudden urge to know his name and I ended up grabbing his hand before he started to walk away. He raised an eyebrow at me and I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times before my voice decided to work. "I'm Tsuna. What's your name?" I ended with a smile, while letting go of his hand, aware of how strange it was.

There was a strange look in his eyes and I forced myself not to shift under his intense stare. After a few seconds of silence he responded, "Giotto," and with that he left.

Giotto. The way he had acted it was like he didn't really interact much with people. I wondered if he had many friends? He should, right? He looked like someone that was popular, someone that was always surrounded by people.

He kind of gave me the impression that he was lonely or maybe I was just wanting to see something that wasn't there. I was lonely, but that didn't mean everyone else was, too.

Mom was calling again. I wasn't upset this time; it was actually a surprise she refrained from calling for so long. "Hey, mom... Yeah, I'm on my way home now... No, there wasn't anything that I liked... Ok, be home in a bit."

I made my way home feeling a little happy about how my day went. It was a lot more eventful than any other days I've had lately. My mom met me at the door and kissed her on the cheek, thanking her for letting me go out.

She was shocked, but she was smiling, too. "You're in a good mood. Did something happen?"

I smiled, "Not really. It was just nice to be out for a while. It's been a long time since I've been out for more than just going to school and coming back."

The guilt was clear as day on her face and I felt bad. "Mom, it's ok. I know you're just worried, but maybe I can go out a little more often?" I asked lightly, not wanting to pressure her.

A smile lit up her face, "If going out a few hours a day puts a smile like that on your face I think I can let you go out a little more often."

I beamed at her and told her I was going to go change into something more comfortable.

I absently thought of Giotto and smiled a little. He seemed nice enough, but there was something about him I couldn't quite put my finger on. I shrugged, whatever.

It was the end of summer when I officially met Giotto.

* * *

Well, they officially met! Yay!

i'd like to take the chance to thank **YamiKeitsuki822** for reviewing! Heres a hug for you! *hugs tightly* Also, I know the first two chapters are a little sad, but this is mostly a happy and light-hearted story, though there will most likely be angst here and there!

Again, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Hey guys! Long time no chapter, sorry about that! This chapter feels a little weird like there is no real flow, but I hope it's not too bad to read!

 **Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

 **Warnings:** Fan-service? Definite OOC-ness. Bad grammar (No spell check either). Punctuation and me don't mix well. **If** **there is anything** **that anyone thinks I should put in warning please let me know!**

* * *

"Hey, Tsunayoshi!-kun!" A voice greeted me when I got in the classroom that Monday.

It was Yamamoto-kun, a boy I talked to every so often, but never really paid much attention to. "Hi, Yamamoto-kun."

"We need another person for baseball later, wanna come?"

I blinked. Everyone knew i wasn't the best person when it came to, well, a lot of things really. I felt happy that he would ask me to join. "Sorry, Yamamoto-kun, but I'm not feeling well today." It wasn't a lie. I smiled apologetically.

He smiled back and assured me it was alright. He turned back to his friends, Gokudera-kun being one of them and heard him scoff. "Why did you even ask him? He doesn't even go to gym you think he'd wanna play outside of it?" He had a point there. It made me wonder, too, but Yamamoto-kun just shrugged and went about getting another player.

School was boring, as usual. Everyone else looked like they were having fun, but then they had friends to hang out with, whereas I had none. It's ok though, I don't need that. It's better this way. I nodded to myself, still it made me think that having just one friend might not hurt. I locked that thought away as soon as it entered my thoughts.

It feels like school is dragging today, I mused, but even so it ended quickly. I debated whether to walk the long way home or cut through the park today. Maybe I need the exercise.

As I was debating this I heard a lot of noise coming from my right.

"He's so cute!"

"He must be a college student. He looks like a foreigner."

"Wow, he looks so cool."

Curiosity peeked i looked over and almost fell over nothing when I saw who it was. Giotto! I was confused I had never seen him walk by here before and being as flashy as he was I would have noticed and there would have been a commotion everyday.

Should I call out to him? No, i barely talked to him the last time we met. Besides, just because we talked for a few minutes the other day didn't mean anything. I didn't notice I had spaced out until someone tapped me.

Looking over I saw it was Giotto and he was staring right at me. It was quiet for a few seconds before another commotion started.

"They know each Other?"

"No way!"

"Think he can introduce me?"

"How does he know him? He's practically invisible."

It was uncomfortable being talked about so openly. I just wanted the ground to swallow me. Giotto didn't look affected in the least, in fact he still had that slightly infuriating look of disinterest on his face.

"Tsuna, right?" He questioned.

I nodded and he continued. "The wallet," he paused for a moment before continuing, "I was asked to pass along a gesture of gratitude." He held his hand that was curled into a fist out in a way to put something in my hand.

I just stared at his hand for a second, blinking. He opened his hand and my heart stopped for a moment from the surprise, expecting whatever it was to fall to the ground and break. I shot my hand out to catch it only to flush in embarrassment when it hung from his hand.

A phone strap; it had a sun at the end of it and the string it was attached to was a mixture of red and yellow. Wow, it was really nice.

It was a nice gesture, but I wasn't sure whether I should accept it. I hadn't returned the wallet expecting to get something in return. Before I could decline it was pushed into my open hand and I had to close it in order for it not to fall.

I stared at it and felt unbelievably happy. It was the first gift in a while that I had gotten that wasn't from my mom. I tried to suppress the feeling.

"Umm, thank you," I stammered, "but she really didn't have to get me anything. A thanks is enough."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't tell me that." This guy! He really needed to work on his people skills or maybe he just didn't like people in general?

He started to walk and then stopped, turning to me slightly. "Aren't you going to the park today?" He asked catching me off guard.

I kind of wanted to now that he asked. Maybe he wanted to go together? I hesitated, "I don't always go. It's mostly a shortcut home." I vaguely wondered how often he saw me at the park that he would ask that

He nodded after a second and turned back around, but didn't move. Quietly I started walking and once I was next to him he started walking, too. My heartbeat quickened. It has been a long time since I walked with anyone other than family anywhere.

We walked in silence until we got to the park. He bid me goodbye and I walked home feeling a little happy and attaching my new phone strap.

The days passed by like that. We would walk to the park everyday after school let out. It was always silent, but it was comfortable. Sometimes I stayed and did my own homework while he did his. He was in fact a college student and he was studying to be a doctor, I learned soon after.

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow after school." I commented absently.

"Ok." He still didn't talk much and he still looked uninterested about a lot of things, but it kind of felt like it was natural for him.

After school I headed straight for my moms car and off we went to the doctors. I hated it. The doctor wasn't bad he always had a kind smile on his face, so it wasn't like I disliked him personally, but still I disliked doctors.

"So, what brings you in today?"

"My mom." I replied a little exasperated. She glared at me.

He chuckled a little and went about checking my vitals. He listened closely to my heart. "No change." He mumbled, mostly to himself. "Well, that's a good sign." I could tell he was just trying to be optimistic.

I smiled tightly, but guessed that it was a good sign that nothing was worse. "He's been feeling rather tired, lately." Mom, chimed in.

"That's normal with some of the medications he's taking." He assured, and although not happy with the response she seemed relieved. "Well, if there is any major change or concern feel free to give us a call." He said after talking a little more.

"Tsuna-kun, can you wait in the waiting room for me?" I headed for the waiting room glad to be out of that room. The magazines in the waiting room never seemed to change; they were always the same.

"Let's go, Tsu-kun." Mom was out. The car ride was quiet and she was gripping the steering wheel tightly. I didn't say anything as she was obviously stressed about something.

By the time dinner came around she still stemmed stressed. Wanting to cheer her up I was talking before I could think of what to say. "I made a new friend." I smiled when her head shot up. She was always going on about how I needed friends and she always worried about me being alone.

"Really? What are they like?" There was an eagerness in her voice and in her smile.

"He's really cool." I replied. I wasn't sure if I could really call him a friend, though I didn't say that to her. "He's attending a local university and is studying to be a doctor." She looked awed by this.

Curiosity lit her eyes. "How'd you two meet?" I explained everything from always seeing him at the park, to the wallet incident, and meeting him that fateful weekend. She looked impressed and she looked much more relaxed. I smiled at that.

I left home earlier than usual the next day. I hadn't been able to sleep anymore and figured I might as well go to school.

I yawned even though I really wasn't all that tired. Someone was calling me and when I turned I saw it was Yamamoto-kun. "Good morning." I greeted back when he was next to me.

"I didn't know you lived around here." He commented once he regained his breath.

"I didn't know you lived around here either." I replied back.

He laughed a carefree laughed and I felt envious. "We've been attending school together for awhile now, but we don't know much about each other, huh?" He mused.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say. I didn't have to worry about it though because he continued talking.

"I've actually wanted to talk to you for a while," he paused and smiled sheepishly, "but I didn't want to bother you."

I stared at him and blinked. Why would he think he would bother me? "You always seem to avoid everyone, so I thought maybe you just didn't want to be around anyone." Oh, right.

"I..." What could I say that won't make me sound like a jerk? I don't want friends? No. I don't like being around people? Not that either. Being around people makes me feel kind of sad? Definitely can't say that. "I'm kind of shy." I finally replied.

He surprised me by laughing a little. "I should have known. You seem like that kind of guy." I wondered if I should feel offended.

We continued walking to school with Yamamoto-kun practically talking my ear off about baseball. I didn't much care for the game, but the chatter was a nice change from the silence.

We parted ways once we got to school and I mostly thought about Yamamoto-kun. He was nice, I decided, a little air headed, but nice.

Lunch was different that day. I settled down under the tree I called mine and started eating when someone sat across from me or rather two someone's to be precise.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi-kun, mind if we join you?" It was Yamamoto-kun and... Gokudera-kun? That wasn't really a surprise though, wherever Yamamoto went Gokudera wasn't far behind and vise-versa.

"No..." I trailed off even though they were already sitting. Lunch consisted of Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun basically bickering about why they were sitting with me. I didn't mind, Gokudera-kun seemed a little rough, but he wasn't that bad. He was a nice guy, too. You just had to get to know him, from what I've heard.

Yamamoto-kun would steal food off my tray when he thought I wasn't looking and so would Gokudera-kun, surprisingly. It felt rather intimate, as if we were close. The chatter started a little after that and I suddenly felt out of place because this is what I had been trying to avoid, so now being a part of it made me anxious.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto-kun suggested we walk home together, but I told him I was meeting with a friend. He asked if it was that really cool guy I always meet at the front gate and I nodded.

Next time, then. Before I could explain that he helps me with my homework, which was a lie, but it was the most relaxing part of my day, aside from sleeping, he made me promise.

We walked to the front gate where, sure enough, Giotto was leaning against the wall waiting, ignoring all the fawning girls around him. After saying goodbye to Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun I approached him and when he saw me he started walking and I fell into step beside him.

That cool afternoon in October, even though I wasn't even sure if Giotto was actually listening, all I did was talk about my day, but mostly about Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun.

* * *

So, Tsuna has met Yamamoto and Gokudera now, too! Yay. Thank you for reading and I hope it was at least an ok chapter!

I would like to thank **YamiKeitsuki822, animatronic-2-9, sarahgri99, Natsu-Yuuki, and last but not least Sawada-Ten-chan** for reviewing!

Thanks also to everyone who reviewed and favorited my story.

 **Nastsu-Yuuki:** You've been reading another one of my stories, right? Either Memorable Meeting or Brothers. Maybe both? Either way your support makes me happy thank you!

Actually all you guys' support makes me really happy.


End file.
